Not So Fast, Food Delivery
by KINGOFKLAROLINE
Summary: Caroline just wanted a day to herself to relax and eat Chinese food, but soon she'll learn she should've ordered pizza instead.


Hello, Tvders please note this short KC fanfic will be the worst thing you'll ever read in your entire life, don't say I didn't warn you. Also keep in mind I only wrote this because I was really bored and had nothing better to do with life and my dear friend Megan gave me the idea. Anyways comment and let me know how much this sucked and any feedback is fine by me.

LOVE, Silas aka KING OF KLAROLINE aka KOK. :)

* * *

Chapter One

Caroline just woke up and was feeling really exhausted she didn't want to get up and spend a day at school she decided to stay home which was odd for obvious reasons but she just wanted some alone time she barely got time to herself nowadays "Caroline, sweetie what's wrong?" Said Liz "Mom I don't feel well, it's a vamp thing!" She just wanted to be left alone. "Okay...well feel better I'm working a double shift tonight." Leave already bitch Caroline thought but instead said "Bye mom, have a good day." Soon many text messages started to come through from Elena first then Bonnie, Matt, even Rebekah. "Caroline where are you?" "I cant believe you're not at school" "We have cheer practice today Barbie bitch" Caroline was so annoyed she shut off her phone. As the day went on Caroline decided to order some Chinese food, relax and watch Twilight soon the doorbell rang she obviously thought it was her lunch as the happily pranced to the door, little did she know a certain Hybrid was on the other end. "Good afternoon, love." She was shocked but not really Klaus was always full of surprises "Klaus what are you doing here?" Caroline said with attitude. "I could ask you the same thing love, shouldn't you be at school?" Klaus said walking closer and closer to her, How did he know she skipped school? "Umm yeah b-but I wasn't feeling well so I decided to stay home." Caroline said quickly and nervously. "Well my lovely I hate to break it to you but you're a vampire so try let's try the truth" Klaus said looking deep into Caroline's eyes. She felt really weird and uncomfortable under his gaze. "I just needed a day to myself but it seems that's not gonna happen now is it!" she said rolling her eyes at Klaus. "Caroline I-I was just concerned" he said giving her his cute puppy dog eyes. Why the fuck was he concerned she thought. "Well I'm perfectly fine so can you leave now?" She was such a fucking liar. "Do you really want that love?" He said seriously. "No.. I mean yes please just go Klaus!" they stood in silence it was like time stood still. Klaus stepped forward "I want to know the truth Caroline" she was helpless "Fine, I skipped school because I didn't want to fucking see you, I don't like the way I feel when I see you... it isn't right" Klaus was shocked she was being so honest. "Caroline what are you saying?" She huffed "I'm saying I care about you but I don't want to care about you so please Klaus just leave, I don't want to do something I'll regret" Klaus gave her his devilish smirk. "Hmmm...something like what sweetheart?" She then rolled her eyes at him. "Leave." She was almost pleading. Klaus then grabbed Caroline by her waist and kissed her forcefully she tried pushing him off but he was too fucking strong she eventually gave into his advances and kissed him passionately and fiercely. Somehow they ended up on the couch, Klaus was still roughly kissing her she was so out of breath if she was human she would've suffocated by now. Caroline didn't want this to go to far. But she couldn't control herself his mouth tasted like fucking rainbows, lollipops, gum drops and hot hybrid sex. But she didn't want to be seduced by him she couldn't it was wrong "Klaus" she whimpered "We can't" The slutty blonde bad girl part of her said "Yes we can and we fucking will bitch!" and pretty much wanted to fuck his brains out and the good girl part of her said "No this isn't right, what will Tyler think, what will your friends think?" And was telling her to stop. Klaus then took off Caroline's shirt off with one swift action and then went for her bra. Just then the door rang once again which made Klaus stop. They both caught their breath and he looked at her with such passion she wanted to fucking barf because he was so fucking hot but she also couldn't have been happier getting out of this heated situation. "I have to get that" she said awkwardly but quickly Klaus just smiled cheerfully. She put her shirt back on and went for the door. She thought wow a vampire being saved by a delivery guy who would've fucking thought. As she opened the door. Elena and Bonnie were standing right on the porch. "Care what's wrong?" Said the girls at the same time. "You haven't answered our texts or call." Said Bonnie, She was in deep shit now she had to think quick. She closed the door behind herself. "Nothing just pretty damn pissed my Chinese food isn't here such shitty service." Just great Caroline is that the best you could come up with! they looked at her confused "Can we come in?" Said Elena oh shit Horny Hybrid Klaus was on her couch "Wow I just remember I ordered for pickup gotta go!" She look off and vamp sped down the street. Bonnie and Elena were so confused "What is going on with her?" Said Bonnie "I don't know but were gonna find out." Elena said running back towards Bonnie's car.

TO NOT BE CONTINUED


End file.
